Organization X
Organization X This is a new game with the main characters being, Rika, Sora's daughter, and a mysterious old guy in a Organization X uniform, and another man, who has the mysterious power to time travel. He has a key blade, and is fighting the dark-souls, who have invaded, who are human-looking beings, but are truly, people who have been overpowered by their darker urges, and have succumbed to it. The plot moves around using the old guys abilities to teleport through time, and try to rebuild a group and create an army who can protect the earth, from the dark souls' greed. As you move forward, you learn that the time traveler is the Organization 13's strong member, Luxord. However, the other character stays concealed. Luxord, calls him boss, so Rika thinks it may be Xemnas. As they go through all of the different lands, We find that Rika does not have a keyblade, and simply fights with her fists. Rika has no reason to be afraid, for everytime she is near death, The mysterious hooded man saves her, no matter what. Soon, the characters meet a guy named Kel, Time Wizard, who is the leader of the Dark Souls, whose goal is the eat earth, so he can move on and conquer the universe. With that, Rika nearly dies, but the hooded man is there to save her. She realizes it is Riku, Sora long-lost friend. Luxord, grabs Rika and saves her as they go into time, and start by meeting the characters, when Luxord realizes that the only way he can teleport, is if all of the dark-souls. Luxord, then asks Rika if she can feel the keyblade. She then gains the power to use the keyblade but for a different reason. Luxord, explains that she must lock the past, so they can not be altered by Kel. Kel follows them and sends his warriors who were a part of the Dark-Souls. The Dark-Souls have leaders called the Acolytes of Darkness. Rika must use the keyblade to fight among those her father worked so hard to fight for. Luxord also explains that he can put a spell on the heartless so that they can use them as soldiers. The battle progresses as Rika meets Oswald, who is armed with a keyblade. This confuses Luxord because he was told there weren't many made, and plus how was Oswald here? Oswald explained, that he was booted out of his world by Kel. Rika can't believe it. not only will they have to find and army, but also will have to fix time. Dumbo Bambi Adventures of Ichibod Lady and the Tramp 101 Dalmations Jungle Book Peter Pan Alice and Wonderland Cinderella Fantasia Pinocchio Snow White Sleeping Beauty Robin Hood Pooh Little Mermaid Beauty and the Beast Aladdin Lion King Pocahontas Hunchback of Notre Dame Hercules Mulan Tarzan Emperor's New Groove Atlantis Lilo and Stitch Princess and the Frog Toy Story Finding Nemo Rapunzel Throughout all of these, you meet characters, that don't fit in the area, and have odd problems because of it.There are brain reverse which Kel uses to make the heroes be enemies an heroes be enemies. This leads to odd interactions throughout the plots. Rika locks out all of these places, and puts the characters in the right place. They also find Organization 13 members, and members that Luxord doesn't know. They become allies or enemies, depending on how you treat them, when they ask you key questions. If they become an enemy, you absorb their power after you defeat them. If you befriend them, they join your party. You meet Kel again, who nearly kills, you but you are saved by a badly wounded Riku. Riku tells Rika that she is an honorary member of Organization X, and Rika replies with the fact that she doesn't like how uniform they are all and prefers being different. Riku laughs and then, forces Rika, Luxord, and Oswald out into another dimension.